


*DGM* The Tragedy of the Twins

by JudeMathis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Akuma, Black Order - Freeform, F/M, Noah Clan - Freeform, exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Rie Nakashima are two twins who had a pretty normal life even though they were ignored by people around the town that they grew up in because everyone thought that they were different and strange even their parents were somewhat afraid of them. One day, Rei met a man named Froi Tiedoll who is a exorcist of the Black Order, he discovers that Rei is a user of innocence and not a freak child at all. Rei ends up going with him and his three other apprentices to become a exorcist of the Black Order. Rie was left behind becoming the child who was by herself since her sister left and no one in the town would speak to her since they still thought that she was a freak child. One day, Rie totally changed becoming a Noah since she was a carrier of the Noah gene and that was the day she became a enemy of the Black Order and her sister Rei. What will happen when these two twins cross paths? Will it be a good thing or a bad things? Will they fight or make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OC Information

**OC Information:**

Name: Rei Nakashima   
Age: 18   
Eyes: Purple- blue  
Hair: (long) Black   
Height: 5'10 1/4"   
Weight: 125 lbs  
Gender: Female   
Blood Type: AB  
Home Country: Japan   
Affiliation: Black Order   
Occupation: Exorcist

Personality: Rei is friendly and outgoing, but she can also be the type that keeps to herself because of problems that has happened in her past. She is also kind and caring, but has been known to get angry at people depending on the situation that has to be dealt with at the moment. Rei is fierce and protective of her friends since they are like family to her. She can keep to herself sometimes, but that is rare to see and it happens when either something is bothering her or a bad day. Rei can seem to be cold- hearted and uncaring a few times especially toward her enemies or to people that she doesn't really care about. There are moment when Rei does seem to have a personality change, but this is something to do with her twin sister Rie because they were close to each other at one point.

Skills: Rei is very smart with very good fighting skills that comes from training underneath General Tiedoll. She has the knowledge of medical training that comes in handy when having to deal with injuries from her enemies. Rei can deal with wounds that are poisoned from either an animal, akuma, or a plant that would be considered life-threatening. She has excellent senses and reflexes that comes in handy when dealing with battle especially against enemies that use fast attacks. Rei is good at hunting and tracking being able to find anything by the slightest tracks even if they are only a few days old.

Innocence: Her type of innocence is actually unknown because of the kind that it is. Rei has the mark of two different tribal stag markings located on her right shoulder and left collarbone. She has one innocence with two stags that control over different powers- one is over light and day while the other is over shadow and night. The name of her innocence is The Mirror Twins- the names of the stags are Apocalyptic (shadow stag) and Oracle (light stag.)

Bio: Rei is out of a set of twins with a sister named Rie Nakashima both of them being similar and different in many ways. The parents Mira and Kokoro did love  both of them, but there were at times they were actually afraid of the twins because they would act different or the same at different times. Rei and Rie wouldn't really interact with the other children that much because of how their personalities and how they got treated by the people in the town that they were living in. This continued to happen for a few years until Rei's personality started to become more of her own while Rie was still struggling with what to make of her personality and life. Rei ended up gaining friends easily while Rie was keeping to herself still and refusing to do anything with the other children. Years soon passed and the twins were around ten years old when General Froi Tiedoll came into the town because of the strange reports that have appeared from the the town lately. He was traveling with Marie, Daisya, and Kanda during this moment since he was still training them to be exorcists. Tiedoll started to scout for any clues among the town from the people who lived there before he came across the twins. He thought that Rei and Rie were different from most people and during that time he stayed in the town he found out that Rei had the ability of an exorcist while Rie did not. Rie ended up leaving with Tiedoll after a attack from some akuma who wanted to harm the family which everyone escaped alive from. Rei became Tiedoll's apprentice learning how to use her innocence to fight against the akuma and to help people. Rei and Rie went on separate paths, Rie ended up carrying the Noah gene who were the enemies of the exorcists. Rie was being looked on by the Millennium Earl because of her strange abilities. Rie actually ended up killing her parents in cold blood because of her parents before she left to join the side of the Millennium. Rei and Rie are now enemies even though both of them don't know about it at the moment, but they are going to have to cross paths eventually since the exorcists are saviors while the Noah Clan are the destroyers.   
Crush: Yu Kanda   
Mentor: General Froi Tiedoll

**2nd OC Information:**

Name: Rie Nakashima   
Age: 18   
Eyes: Blue-green  
Hair: (long) Blonde  
Affiliation: Noah Clan   
Noah: Noah of Sound  
Personality: Unknown  
Abilities: Unknown  
Location: Unknown   
Fact: Murder of her parents   
Sibling: Rei Nakashima (twin)


	2. The Beginning of the Tragedy

**"Behind every exquisite thing that existed there was something tragic." - Oscar Wilde**

In a small village among the hills with a number about fifty people, a family called the Nakashima family lives here. The married couple of this family are Mira and Kokoro Nakashima who have been living in this village about three years already. Kokoro was a worker in the fields while Mira was a seamstresses fixing clothes for anyone who need their clothes fixed. Mira and Kokoro soon became parents because Mira was carrying a set of twins at the moment. After a certain amount of months, Mira gave birth to a set of internal twins. The first twin had black colored hair with purple-blue eyes, she got named Rei Nakashima. The second twin had blonde hair and blue-green eyes being named Rie Nakashima. Mira and Kokoro were happy that they finally had their children. Rei and Rie grew up being very healthy rarely getting sick even if there was an outbreak among the town. At the age of three, Rei and Rie started to show strange personalities that was uncommon for children their age. Mira and Kokoro were worried for their children because of how they were acting. A doctor did come and looked at them deeming that nothing was wrong with them. As years passd, Rei and Rie grew still being close to each other not really getting that close to other children. There were at times where the twins would have a personality change between each other. Rei would act like Rie and Rie would act like Rei for some unknown reason. Mira grew worried for her children even though she wouldn't show it because she thought that it would cause people to look down on her. The villagers and their parents sometimes were afraid of the twins because of the personality changes and how creepy they seemed. Eventually though Rei's personality became her own giving her a chance to make friends while Rie stayed to herself becoming the creepy child of the village. Rie was treated as an outcast by the rest of the town since they didn't want anything to do with her. Rei became the child that was loved while Rie was the outcast. A path is already appearing in front of these two leading them different ways. Will this path lead to a tragedy or will the path lead to a victorious life? 


	3. General Tiedoll Appears

**Tiedoll's pov**

I let out a slight groan as I got off the horse drawn buggy with my three other apprentices. I had been sent to this village because of the strange things that have been happening around here mostly around two people. The strange happenings are surrounding a pair of infernal female twins. The order was wanting me to check this problem out because there could be a chance that innocence has been causing this. Daisya, Marie, and Yu were looking around the area for a moment. I signaled them to move around the town so we could find a place to rest for when we weren't searching. We came across a hotel that was centered in the middle of the town. I was about to open the door when all of a sudden the door opened revealing two little girls. They ran past quickly as I heard a woman yell from inside 

"Rei, Rie! Be careful!"

I looked at the girls noticing that they were the two that the Order had told me about. I smiled lightly as a woman with blonde colored hair appeared in the doorway, she smiled before saying 

"Welcome, how many rooms would you like?"

I looked at the owner before telling her that we needed two rooms. Daisya and Marie claimed a room while Yu was going to room with me since I was still teaching him the first steps about being an exorcist. I ended up calling the Order telling Komui that we had arrived and the twins were at the same motel since their parents owned the motel. I knew that I would have to get to know these twins so I could figure out what strange things were happening around these two. Maybe one of my apprentices can get to know the twins since they are somewhat close to the same age. Hopefully getting to know the twins won't be too difficult because the reports say that they rarely speak to anyone. 

**Rei's pov**

Mom came to find us since it was dinner time so Rie and I were sitting at the table. We also had guests over at the moment who were traveling together. The older man had three younger boys with him even though one was really tall, but I was curious about them. The food was placed on the table before the door opened revealing our day. I smiled happily before saying 

"Daddy!"

He smiled back and patted my head 

"Hello Rei."

The minute that dad sat down at the table we were able to start eating. I was still curious about the strange people in front of me so I asked while poking the tall one in the arm 

"Who are you guys?"

My mom let out a sigh and placed her hand on top of my head

"Rei, be nice to our guests."

The older man laughed lightly and was about to say something when there was a sudden scream as someone shouted

"The monsters have returned!"

The man and the three children went outside to see what was happening, but for some reason I had a strange feeling in my chest like something was going to happen. 

 


	4. Attack of the Monsters

**Rei's pov**

The moment that my parents heard the word monsters, they instantly moved to take safety measures. I got picked up by dad while mom had Rie as the strange guests ran outside with hesitating. We were going to go to the safe house that was outside through the back door. I stayed in my dad's arms as he went outside to reach the safe house. I hid my face into my dad's shoulder since I didn't want to see the monsters again. That is when my mother let out a terrified scream for some reason which caused me to look up. My eyes went wide with fear as I saw that a group of these strange monsters were around us. My mother was shaking in fear while my father was keeping all of us close to him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes while my shoulders were shaking before I heard a voice in my head say

"Do you want to fight little girl? We can give you power."

I opened my eyes and saw that two stags were standing over me with gentle looking eyes. I looked at them in surprise before I asked if I wanted to fight so I could protect my family, I bit my lip slightly and nodded

"I want to protect my family, please help me fight."

The stags touched their muzzles to my right shoulder and left collarbone before there was a sudden bright light. I opened my eyes once again finding myself standing infront of my family with the two stags standing next to me. I looked at the strange monsters before the dark colored stag placed his muzzle on my shoulders before he said

"My name is Apocalyptic and my sister's name is Oracle. Call our names and we will help you fight."

I nodded and placed my hands on their muzzles before I said

"Apocalyptic, Oracle, please fight with me."

They lifted up their heads before I saw that their eyes started to glow a blue and silver color. I watched in amazement as a glowing circle appeared on both of my hands colored blue and silver. I lifted up my hand before aiming it at one of the monsters then a laser beam of light went through the creatures causing the monster to explode. The rest of the monsters turned their attention toward me. I moved to attack the rest of the monsters until they were all destroyed by the strange powers I used. Apocalyptic and Oracle nuzzled my face before they vanished leaving the mark of a stag on my right shoulder and left collarbone. I suddenly felt really light-headed, but a pair of arms caught me quickly as I heard 

"We have a new comrade boys."

I felt myself be picked up into safe comfortable arms and my vision went black falling into the darkness that was pulling at my mind. 

 


	5. New Life

**Rei's pov**

I had woken up with the man named Tiedoll sitting next to my bed, he smiled lightly at me before saying 

"Good to see what you have woken up Rei, do you remember what happened?"

I nodded while sitting up as I heard the sound of voices coming from the dining room. I knew that my parents were talking to each other about something that was probably important. Tiedoll handed me a cup of water before I took a drink from it. He smiled lightly at me and placed his hand gently on top of my head. That is when the door opened up to my room and I saw that my father was standing there. He had a troubled look on his face like something was bothering him, but he did smile at me. My father closed the door before he said

"After talking about this with my wife, we had agreed to let you take Rei for the exorcist training. We want her to have a better life then this."

Tiedoll nodded

"I thank you for making this decision, I know that is was a difficult decison to make."

My father kneeled down in front of me as Tiedoll left the room. I looked up at my father before he said 

"You are going to be going with Tiedoll, Rei. He is going to teach you how to use your abilities so you can help protect people."

I knew that I couldn't say no especially if I get to help people with these abilities that I have. A bag was put together for me to take while traveling. Rie was watching from a distance like she didn't want to come near me. I didn't really know what to say to her because of all the things that had happened to our family lately. I went outside with Tiedoll and the others before I got hugged by both of my parents. My mother was already crying since this was most likely the last time that I would ever see my family. Rie continued to watch from the background while hiding slightly behind the door. I told my parents goodbye and gave them one last hug while trying not to cry. I then left with Tiedoll and his other apprentices leaving my old life and childhood home behind. The path that I was walking on now would take me toward my new life, but I was curious about it. Hopefully, this new life will prove to be great though because I want to have a better life then I did have back home. 

 


	6. Blood Has Been Spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is of the Millennium Earl

**Rie's pov**

"Why?... Why?... Why it is always Rei?... I thought that we were going to be together forever..."

I watched from the doorway as my sister was getting taken away from me. I thought that my sister and I were going to be together forever. I don't get why she always gets to be the special one liked by everyone while I get treated like a freak. I want to be treated like my sister does, I am not a freak... I am a normal person. Weeks have gone by since my sister has left and our parents are still trying to deal with her being gone. They can turn to me for love, but it seems that Rei was more important to them then I was. I was starting to hate my parents because they were treating me like I was nothing. I don't want anything to do with my parents they are nothing to me except trash. Life moved on for a little while until I felt pain appear across my forehead during the middle of the night that is when a visitor came to me during that time. He was wearing a black top hot and a cream colored trench coat, he kneeled down by me before saying 

"Hello there sister, I am the Millennium Earl. We are family, would you like to leave this place and join the rest of your siblings?"

I was confused about what the man was saying, but I had a feeling that I could trust this man though. I nodded as he smiled happily at me and placed his hand on top of my head. That is when the door got opened to my room and I saw that my parents were standing there. I grinned at them since I knew that I would be finally free from them, but my fingers were itching. I could hear the word blood being said in my head over and over again. I stood up as the Millennium Earl whispered into my ear 

"I assume that you can feet it, Your Noah side is finally appearing, do it young Rie. Do what your Noah side is telling you."

I could see the fear that was clearly written across their faces, but I was happy to see that fear. I smiled at them as my fingers twitched quickly before I moved my hands into the air. I clapped my hands together causing some sound waves to appear as I watched my parents grab their heads in pain. That is when I took my hand and twisted my wrist before I stabbed my father right through his chest. My hand grasped his hear and I then stabbed my mother through the chest grabbing ahold of her heart also. I smirked as blood appeared down the side of their mouths, I then said to them 

"Goodbye."

I then sent sound waves into their hearts causing them to die instantly since their hearts burst into nothing. I pulled my hands out of their chests before the dead bodies of my parents fell to the ground leaving their blood on my hands. I licked one of my fingers before leaving with the Millennium Earl. I would finally be accepted by a group of people that would treat me like I was one of their own. My new life is ahead of me now and hopefully it will help me meet up with my beloved twin sister. We will most likely meet up with each other again, but it would be on different sides of the battlefield of an exorcist and a Noah. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Black Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is of the Black Order

**Rei's pov *Five years later***

The sound of waves could be heard as the boat was moving through the water with ease. I was standing out of the deck of the boat leaning against the wall watching quietly to myself. My life was going to be starting as a full time exorcist since my training was finally complete. I would be joining another handful of exorcists who were trained just like I was to help fight against our enemies called Akuma. Akuma are weapons that are created by human souls from the trickery of the Millennium Earl. We exorcists, were created by God to fight against the Akuma and the Earl to stop his evil deeds. I let out a sigh before I heard a shout from one of the sailors that the harbor was up ahead. I moved to climb up one of the rope ladders and smiled as I saw the awaiting harbor ahead of me. This is where I would be taking my path to reach the Black Order that was going to be my home. The moment that I got off the boat I started to look around for a finder. Tiedoll had sent word that I was coming and the Order promised to send a finder to meet me. I scanned the crowd of people before I heard a male's voice call me to saying 

"Miss Rei!"

I looked in the direction of the call before seeing that a finder was coming toward me. He stopped in front of me and said 

"Hello Miss Rei, I'm Michael. If you please follow me, I will take you to the Order. Do you have anything that I need to carry?"

I shook my head and smiled lightly 

"Thank you Michael, I don't have anything except this bag, but I can carry it."

I followed Michael looking around the area seeing all of the people traveling around the market making deals and other trades. I could see that it was a very busy town, but the markets and trades looked to be going well. Michael brought me to a small wood boat that would lead us to the Order. I sat down in the front as Michael started to row in the direction of where my new home was waiting for me. I looked around quietly before the Black Order soon appeared in front of us. The tall building was sitting on top of a cliff with a large number of golems flying around the outside of it. I smiled lightly to myself as the boat turned to take the underground path that would bring me to the inside of the Order. The boat soon came to a stop before I got out of the boat. The hallway was dark without any lights around since the path was hidden probably to keep any enemies from finding it. I waited as Michael got out of the boat before a door opened right in front of us. A man with black colored hair and a white uniform was standing there then he said 

"Welcome to the Black Order, Miss Rei. I am Komui Lee, I'm the Branch Leader here. If you wil follow me, we will talk about a few important matters." 

I nodded and moved my bag onto my shoulder before saying 

"It is nice to meet you Komui, just call me Rei though."

I followed Komui through the Order while looking around as I listened to him speak about a few things. I could tell one thing already though and I knew that I was going to like this place a lot. I couldn't wait to meet up with my fellow teammates and see Kanda once again. 

 

 


	8. Reunion

**Rei's pov**

I had followed Komui throughout the Order looking around the building before we both got onto the elevator. The elevator went down passing into the lower floors of the Order. I looked around quietly in wonder before the elevator came to a stop. That is when a glowing light caught my attention so I went to look when a strange white creature appeared in front of me. I didn't blink an eye since I could tell that there wasn't a reason to be afraid then Komui spoke 

"This is Hevlaska, she is an exorcist and prophet of the Order. She is going to take a look at your innocence to get a read on it."

I nodded before Hevlaska gently picked me up then she placed her forehead against mine. There was a few seconds on silence before I heard Hevlaska start to count 

"5%, 15%, 30%, 55%, 87%. Her innocence synchronization rate is 87% and it seems that her power might be a possible key to something that will change the fate of future battles. Rei has a strong innocence, but there seems to be something different about her innocence which I can not sense what that difference is." 

I got placed back onto my feet before I left with Komui to head back up to the upper levels of the Order. I got off the elevator before a finder showed me where my room was at. The moment that I got to my room I placed my things on my bed before deciding to go take a much needed shower. I soon came out and started to try my hair while looking out the window seeing the golems fly around. I smiled lightly and got changed into some comfortable clothes before the sound of the dinner bell was heard. I then left my room before heading to where the cafeteria was at. I looked around the big room before heading over to where the chef was at, I smiled lightly as he said 

"You must be the new exorcist Um.. Rei Nakashima?"

I nodded 

"Yes that is me."

The nice man smiled happily 

"It is nice to meet you Rei, I'm Jerry. Now what can I get for you to eat? I can make anything."

I thought for a moment with my hand resting against my chin before I told Jerry what I wanted. I looked around the cafeteria as I waited wondering if I was going to run into Kanda soon. I got my tray before sitting down at one of the tables. I could see that there was a big number of finders around because of all the cream colored jackets that I saw. There was probably about more that hundred finders around here, but it was probably a good idea to have that many. I took a drink from my tea before finishing my meal then I decided to go look around the Order for a little while longer. I soon came across one of the indoor training rooms and looked around being curious. I continued to walk wondering how big the room was before the sound of a swinging sword caught my attention. I followed the sound before I came across another clearing that was most likely the middle of the room. The sound of the sword caught my attention again and I looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from. I smiled lightly to myself because the figure that was holding the sword was obviously Kanda. I smirked before saying 

"Innocence activate Apocalyptic."

Apocalyptic appeared by me in silence before he made a blade for me out of shadow. I clutched the blade and moved toward him quickly with my weapon ready to strike. Kanda turned toward my direction quickly before our blades crossed with one another. I smirked as Apocalyptic stood behind me while Kanda has a somewhat surprised look on his face before I said 

"Hello Kanda, long time no see."

He smirked lightly before we pushed apart and distanced ourselves a good space away. I knew that a small sparring match would be happening between us, but it was going to be a lot of fun. We used to spar with each other when we were training underneath Tiedoll because our weapons were close to the same type. I smiled before Kanda and I started to spar against each other while I was smiling since we had finally be reunited once again as equals under the same organization. 

 


	9. The Noah Clan

**Rie's pov**

Five years has passed since I have been with my real family the Noah Clan. I was sitting at the table with the rest of my family waiting for the Millennium Earl to show up. I let out a sigh before the twins started to giggle about all the funny things they did on a mission not too long ago. I rolled my eyes before placing a random lollipop between my teeth then the Earl soon appeared with that same creepy smile on his face. There was silence among the group as the Earl took his seat as the end of the table then he started to speak 

"Hello my precious family, I am glad to see that all of you are doing well. The reason why I have called all of you here today is because we are going to put our act into play. It is time for us to make our appearance on the lovely stage that is before us."

I smiled to myself because it was time for the Noah Clan to make their play. Anyone that opposes our family or are enemies of the akuma that work with us will be dealt with on our own stage. My dear sister was also going to be making an appearance on this stage because she is an exorcist. My lovely sister is an enemy of my real family. I have always been jealous of my sister, but that has obviously changed. I am not jealous of anyone anymore because humans are such weaklings since they fall to greed and destruction easily. This is mostly why I don't care about humans anymore and that they deserve whatever fate that comes toward them. The Earl got our attention again and said 

"You all will be sent to deal with different parts of the stage. Some of you will travel alone because you have excellent fighting and some will be going in groups of two."

Everyone nodded and the Earl told who was going to travel along and who was going to be in a group. I got assigned to work by myself since the Earl thought that my abilities were really strong. He told us a few more important factors mostly dealing with what our main objective was over. We were obviously supposed to destroy any innocence that we came across, but the Earl was also wanting us to help set up the stage. We soon got dismissed and I knew that the Earl was wanting all of us to head to where our mission was going to take place at. I was going to go head over to a small village that was close to where we were living at. I smirked and licked my lips while thinking to myself 

"And the curtain is about to rise my dear sister." 


	10. First Assignment

**Rei's pov**

I had gotten called to Komui's office since he was wanting to go on my very first assignment. I knew that I was going to go with another exorcist since I probably wasn't ready for a solo mission yet. I soon arrived at Komui's office and went inside so I could get some details about the mission. Komui was sitting at his desk that was overflowing with tons of paper. I then looked over at the couch and saw that Kanda was the one sitting in the room. I smiled lightly and took a seat knowing that I would be going on this mission with Kanda. Komui gave us both a file before he leaned against his desk then he said 

"I am sending you two to Malaysia, there have been a few strange events happening there lately. There is a good chance that innocence is the cause behind it, but the finders have been having a hard time trying to locate the innocence." 

I nodded as Kanda stayed silent before we left Koumi's office to go to the boats. Our finder Ryo was waiting for us already and we climbed into the boat then left the Order. Ryo was rowing the boat as Kanda was silent, we were going to have to take a train to get to our first destination. Then a large boat would be talking us by sea since Malaysia in in Southwest Asia. It was going to be a long journey, but I was looking forward to my first assignment though. I wasn't going to let out enemies get the innocence because that would be one piece that would be forever lost. If the innocence falls into the hands of our enemy, it will be destroyed and an exorcist's power would be forever lost. I placed my hand in the water and watched the ripples from my town appear. The boat reached the outside and we soon arrived at the train station before climbing onto the train that would take us to the town where we would get onto the boat. I sat down on the seat and looked out the window while Kanda was discussing a few things with Ryo. I opened the file and started to look over it so I could get a better idea of the mission that was waiting for us. The strange events that were happening were somewhat different from each other, but it seemed like the same thing was causing these events to happen. Kanda had gone to call Komui to talk about a few things most likely dealing with the mission. I closed the file and moved to lay down on the seat. I looked out the window noticing that it was already late. I knew that we were going to be on this train so I decided that it would be a good idea to get some rest. I closed my eyes as the train continued to move along the long tracks that would take us to our destination. 

**Kanda's pov**

I entered back into the room that Rei and I were staying in. I noticed that the room was quiet, but soft breathing could be heard. Rei was sound asleep on the seat with the mission report laying on top of her suitcase. I sighed and sat down on the seat across from her before looking out the window. The sky was clear with a few clouds here and there, but nothing that looked even interesting. I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms, it was going to be a long journey, but I could handle it. I closed my eyes to get some rest for the night oblivious to the danger that was waiting for us at the location of our mission. 

 


	11. The Sea

**Rei's pov**

I had gotten woken up by Kanda once we had finally arrived at the train station. We got off the train before following Ryo to the boat that would be taking us to Malaysia. The boat was a trading and cruise ship in one so there sometimes be some rich people riding on this boat. Lucky enough though, it was just being used as a trading ship for right now so that would make it easier for us. We climbed onto the boat and met with the captain before being shown to our rooms. I placed my suitcase on the bed with a sigh then I stretched my arms for a moment. I went back out of the room and leaned against the railing watching the people down below loading the goods onto the boat. I smiled lightly to myself and the goods  were soon enough loaded onto the boat. I stood at the railing still as the trading ship left from the port watching the town we arrived in get smaller and smaller. I moved my hair back as the wind picked up some before deciding to go back to my room. It was going to take us another few days to reach Malaysia. Hopefully nothing will delay us from reaching our destination because that would not be helpful for the mission. I let out a sigh as I walked back to my room before stopping because of the strange feeling I felt while one word crossed my mind 

"Rie..."

**Rie's pov**

A lone ship crossing the ocean during the night probably carrying important goods. I smiled while holding a lollipop between my teeth for a moment as a few akuma were standing behind me. I was curious if any exorcist were on that ship, but I knew my orders for now. I wasn't supposed to fight against any exorcists because I could run into my sister at the wrong time. The Earl was wanting to wait for a reunion with my sister since that was apart of a much later plan. I smirked because it was going to be so much fun to see my dear sister once again. The memories of our parent's death, I could finally share with her. I giggled at the thought of it before saying 

"Let's go."

The akuma and I left the area, but I stopped for a quick second because of the strange feeling that I felt while I thought 

"Rei..."

I then left with the akuma leaving behind that thought as the trading ship carrying my sister continued to move on throughout the night. The curtain was getting ready to rise and it was going to start very soon. 

 


	12. Malaysia

**Rei's pov**

I let out a sigh as I stretched my arms while standing on the deck of the boat. The port of Malaysia was in view so I knew that I would be getting off the boat soon. Ryo and Kanda were already up because of the yelling that I heard this morning. Kanda had gotten annoyed by one of the sailor's children about something. I thought that it was pretty funny actually mostly because of the look that was on Kanda's face. He didn't look really happy though, but at least he didn't do anything to the child. The boat soon reached the port and I grabbed my things before leaving the boat with Kanda and Ryo. Malaysia looked to be a really busy city because of all the people that were in the streets. I could tell that this place a a big trading country because of the port and the market that was standing right in front of us. It was going to be bothersome with trying to find clues for the mission because a lot of people didn't want to talk about the strange events. They apparently thought that it was a bad omen to talk about it since they might get involved with it. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck before we went with Ryo to where we would be staying at. It was a inn that was located in the middle of the town, but it was a good place for us to be staying. Ryo was going to start asking questions while Kanda and I would go look around the town. We decided to go separate ways, but we kept our golems ready for communication just in case if something happens. I started my search throughout the town while asking my questions and looking for clues. I had noticed that a lot of these strange events kept on dealing with a old church that was on the outskirts of the city. People kept on vanishing near that church before returning back either acting normal or having no memory about what happened. I decided to contact Kanda and Ryo about the church, I used my golem and waited for a few seconds before hearing the call get picked up then I said 

"Kanda, Ryo, I think I found the place where the strange events are happening. It's a big old white-colored church on the outskirts of the town. I think that it would be a good idea to check it out."

There were a few seconds of silence before I heard Kanda speak sounding somewhat annoyed 

"All right, I will meet you there then. Don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes while smiling lightly

"I won't, I won't."

I then started heading to where the church was at that probably had a creepy feel around it. Hopefully, we can figure something out though since I am wanting to bring this mission to a close."

 


	13. The Strange Church

**Rei's pov**

I looked up at the old white church seeing the detail that was on the outside. I could see the cracks across the stone from age that were probably going to get bigger in the future. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck while taking a closer look at the building. The area was quiet that had me on guard because that is sometimes a bad sign. I looked up at the entrance as I stood at the bottom of the steps. The door was slightly opened showing the shadows that were inside of the church. I felt a shiver go down my spine since the church was looking even creepier. I then started to walk up the stairs to take a look inside the church, but then a rumbling sound started underneath my feet. The church was shaking as a big crack appeared on the white stairs. I looked up at the old wooden door before it suddenly got destroyed. I covered my face as the splinters came toward me mixed with dust and rocks. My eyes went slightly wide as I saw movement coming toward me from inside the darkness. A akuma was moving through the door with vines sticking out of its back and I could see the number two on its chest. I backed up slightly as the akuma laughed with a creepy grin across their face. I bit my lip as my breath got caught into my throat for a moment then I spoke 

"Innocence activate, Mirror Twins."

I flickered my eyes upward as Apocalyptic and Oracle appeared by my side before they spoke 

"You called for us, Rei. It is time to fight?"

I nodded and placed my hand against Oracle's shoulder 

"Yes, it is time to fight my friends."

Oracle and Apocalyptic snorted before I turned my attention back to the enemy that was standing in front of us. I knew that this was going to be a serious fight, but I was going to fight with everything that I had no matter what. I am going to be the victor in this fight because this creature should not exist anymore.

 


	14. The Fight Begins

**Rei's pov**

I was standing on the field with the level two akuma as the vines were moving through the air. I glared at my enemy as a laugh escaped the akuma's lips before it spoke 

"Oh goodie, I have an exorcist to play with. This is going to be fun."

I smiled lightly while Oracle and Apocalyptic stood next to me. I held my hands together before combining Oracle and Apocalyptic into making a powerful spear. The akuma took the vines and moved to attack me, but I dodged before cutting into one of the vines. The creature screeched in pain and then started to attack again while I blocked and dodged the attacks. I kept my focus on the akuma before moving back and slashing the akuma across its chest. That was when I felt a vine wrap around my ankle slamming me into the ground really hard. My breath got knocked out of me as my spear flew out of my hand. I glared at the akuma as the vines moved above its head getting ready to strike. I moved my hand up and shouted 

"Come to me! Mirror Twins!" 

My weapon flew into the air as the vines came down while I tried to dodge as the akuma got pierced by my weapon. I winced slightly as the akuma exploded into thin air before I pulled the vines out of my wounds. I stood up slowly before Oracle and Apocalyptic helped me stand up before I went to go inside the church to get the innocence. I searching the church ignoring my wounds before finding the innocence in the hands to a statue. I picked it out of the angel's hands then I turned around once I heard Ryo's voice come from behind me 

"Lady Rei, is everything all right?"

I smiled lightly at him 

"I'm all right, just a few scratches. The bleeding has already stopped."

Ryo nodded before I handed him the innocence as Oracle and Apocalyptic stood by me causing Ryo to back up in slight fear as Kanda appeared. I laughed lightly because of Ryo's reaction before I thanked them for helping me fight. They nuzzled against my shoulders before they returned to their rightful places on my right shoulder and my left collarbone. Ryo, Kanda, and I the left the church after I got my injuries taken care of. The trip back to the Black Order would take a few days, but that would give me a few days to rest up especially before the next mission that I would be sent on. 

 

**Rie's pov**

I let out a giggle as my face was leaning against my hands while I watched my beloved sister leave. I could tell that she has changed since we have been separated from each other. A smile graced my lips before I licked the remaining blood that was left on my fingers from the annoying people that I killed. I dislike humans, they can be so bothersome sometimes which is they they should learn not to bother to me. I am better then humans because of my Noah side which gives me power of the humans and my enemies that want to fight against me. Soon enough though, a battle will be happening between me and my sister that will decide who will be the victor on this blood-stained stage with the Noah Clan against the exorcists of the Black Order. 

 


	15. Evil Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream scene is in bold and italics

**Rei's pov**  

**_Darkness... the first thing that entered my vision as I opened my eyes to see where I was at. I looked around seeing if there was any type of light source of even a doorway. I snapped my head to the left as I heard a voice starting to speak_ **

**_"Rei... Rei... Come back Rei."_ **

**_My eyes went side slightly since I knew that voice_ **

**_"Rie?"_ **

**_I murmured quietly to myself before the scene shifted underneath my feet. I soon found myself standing in my childhood home as my parents were sitting at the table talking. I blinked slightly since I could hear some murmurs coming from where my old bedroom was at. I tilted my head slightly in wonder because Rie was the only person that would be in there. I moved to walk toward the door, but it was suddenly flung open revealing Rie. She had an evil smile across her lips as black bloody crosses laid on her forehead. I backed up slightly because this person wasn't my precious sister anymore. My eyes went wide as she clapped her hands together causing strange sound waves to appear. I watched in fear and horror as my parents grabbed their heads in pains from the terrible sound before Rie started to approach them. The horrible crime that happened next caused me to scream out as tears started to stream down my face_ **

**" _Rie no!"_**

**_She took both of her hands before stabbing our parents right into their chests killing them instantly. My eyes went wide as our parents fell to the ground causing their blood to spill across the wooden floor. I screamed in anger and horror as the scene started to fade leaving the image of my blood-covered sister in my mind_ **

 

"Rie no!"

I sat up while shouting those words before catching my breath when I realized that I was back at the Black Order. I climbed out of my bed and moved to wash my face to clean off the sweat. I sighed as I felt myself calm down even though the dream was still fresh in my mind. I didn't have an idea if what happened to my parents were real or not, but everything felt terrifyingly real. I clenched my fist tightly in complete and utter anger because of the dream. If there was even an chance that I would be meeting my sister on the battlefield, I will do everything in my power to defeat her. I don't want anyone else to die like my parents did in that horrible dream. I knew one thing though that I was going to have to confirm if the death of my parents was real. I wanted to make sure that my parents are still alive before I jump to conclusions about my sister apparently did. I placed the towel down and sighed knowing that it was going to be a long journey, but I needed answers. I just hope that Komui will let me go because this could turn out to be something that could be helpful to the Order. 

The stage is getting ready for the performance between the exorcists and the Noah Clan that will cause a big change in the world. Will this performance become a tragedy that will take the life of the beloved twins? This is going to become a battlefield filled with lots of hatred and despair that will cause a big effect on everyone. The curtain is getting ready to rise with the two main performers standing in the middle of the devastated stage.

 


	16. The Journey Home

**Rei's pov**

I let out a sigh as I was looking outside the window watching the scenery pass by. I was heading back to my home to check on my parents because of that dream I had last night. I was pretty shaken up by what had happened during that terrible dream since it felt like it was so real. I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Michael's voice ask 

"Miss Rei, are you all right?"

I looked up at him and smiled lightly 

"I'm all right Michael, I'm just thinking about a few things."

He nodded and I turned my attention to the outside world wondering what was going to happen once I reached my home. I knew that I couldn't really take my problems to Kanda since he wouldn't really care that much. This was my problem since it was dealing with my family and this was something that I needed to do by myself. This was probably going to be the toughest journey that I was to take. I leaned my head against the window listening to the train moving alongside the tracks as I thought to myself 

"I'm coming home, I just hope that the dream I had was an complete lie." 

It was going to take at least two days to reach my hometown since it was pretty far from the Order. I moved to stand up so I could go get something to eat to take a break from my troubled thoughts. 

 

**Rie's pov**

I giggled as I skipped down the pathway with Tyki following me since we had another job to take care of. The Earl was sending us to take care of some annoying people that worked with our enemy. He was wanting us to leave a message for the Order since we were wanting to finally let them know about our existence. I smiled happily to myself since I would be getting to see my dear sister once again. I giggled seeing the targets that were standing in front of us as Tyki said 

"Let's get this over with."

I grinned and nodded in agreement before getting ready to have some fun with the toys that were waiting for our attack.

 


	17. The Truth

**Rei's pov**

The train soon came to a stop in the station that was about an hour and a half away from my home. Michael and Kanda got off of the train with me as I did look around the stain seeing how much it had changed. I let out a small breath as Michael went to ask to see if anyone was heading back to my hometown. I stretched my arms out for a moment since it was a long trip that went though many different towns and countryside. Michael soon came back as he did bring us to a wagon that was heading to my town. I sat down once I climbed up into the wagon with Michael and Kanda. I leaned my head back as the wagon started to move with the sound of the horses' hooves moving against the road. I would soon be back in my town where I could see my parents and my beloved sister Rie. I wonder on how much she has changed though since it had been many years. There probably have been a lot of changes in my town because a lot the time that passed by. I closed my eyes for a moment as I did smile lightly to myself, but the only thing that I didn't know was that the news I would hear could cause a big change in my life once more. 

The cart soon came to a stop in my hometown after that hour and a half passed by. Michael helped me get out of the back of the cart as he did think the driver before we went to make our way to where the inn was at. I could see that there were a few different changes among the streets with some new businesses and home from the people that came to this town. I walked down the streets still making the trip to my home as Kanda and Michael were following me. That was when I heard the voice of a man speaking to me 

"Miss Rei? Is that you?" 

I turned my head to look seeing a man who was around fifty sitting in a rocking chair that had age being shown on the wood. I nodded as I turned to face him before speaking 

"That's me, and you are?" 

A small smile did grace his lips as he did answer my question 

"I used to babysit for you parents when they were busy with work. You always enjoyed playing with my dog Bentley when I came to watch over you two." 

I nodded as I did smile at him 

"Ah, I remember Bentley, he was always so much fun to play with. It is nice to see you again though, Mr. Tamura." 

Mr. Tamura nodded while he did rock in his chair before I asked him 

"How are my parents and Rie doing? It's been so long that I've seen them that I decided to come and visit them." 

The look on his face after I asked about my family automatically told me that something bad had happened. The words that left his lips after that surprised me with shock and despair 

"I'm sorry to tell this to you Rei, but your parents have passed away. They were murdered a few weeks after you left and Rie disappeared the same day. We don't have any idea on what happened to her." 

I clenched my fists as my gaze focused on the ground below my feet before I bowed to him 

"Thank you for telling me, Mr. Tamura, it was great to see you again though. I have to return back to the Order since I was only going to stay for a few hours."

I bowed to him once more as I left my hometown to make my way back to the Order. I was still upset about what happened to my family though while being worried for my sister. I was hoping that my sister was alive wherever she was at since no one had any idea on what happened to her. I leaned my head against the window of the train watching the passing scenery thinking to myself 

_"Rie... I will find you wherever you are at. I won't stop until you are found my dear sister."_

I closed my eyes for a moment keeping my forehead resting against the window as the room was quiet. I was going to find the one who caused harm to my family though since I would make sure that they would pay. This would be a fight that I would be dealing with on my own though. I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way of my decision since this was a fight that I would have to deal with on my own for the sake of my family. 

 

 


	18. The First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The link is the song that is for Rei's and Rie's reunion at the end of the story, it is the best that I could find that fitted it. Enjoy reading!

 

**[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44av4AChsLo&index=139&list=PLh9R0KdDnt86dKXRfiS1jp04we5AeBNUN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44av4AChsLo&index=139&list=PLh9R0KdDnt86dKXRfiS1jp04we5AeBNUN) **

**Rei's pov**

We had arrived back at the Order after a few days of travel as my thoughts were still troubled by the news of my family. I would try the best to find my missing sister though since no one from the village knew that had happened to her. Michael was going to drop off the report of the mission since Kanda and I were going to go rest for a bit. I was about to go to my room when there was a sudden announcement that appeared over the intercom with the alarm 

"All finders and exorcists, your assistance is needed right away. A nearby town has been overrun by the sudden appearance of akuma. Reports say that they are being lead by a female figure with gray skin and blonde hair. She is very strong so please be careful when approaching her." 

I let out a small sigh before I moved to get ready to make the journey to the town to stop the sudden threat that had appeared. I could tell that that this most likely was going to be a tough battle, but we had to keep the town from being destroyed. I soon left the Order with Kanda and the rest of our allies to go face against our enemies with the idea in our heads to defeat them. The only thing that all of us didn't know that this was going to be the start of a war. 

I soon arrived at the town with everyone as fast as we could seeing the akuma that were around. They were mostly level ones and twos so I knew that the fight against them would be easy. The problem was with this unknown female figure that was leading the group of akuma though. I knew that there wasn't anytime to waste since we had to take care of these akuma first. I let out a small breath before I did move to go summon my innocence to start this battle 

"Innocence activate, Mirror Twins." 

Apocalyptic and Oracle did appear by my side before I did move to sit upon one of their backs. I did look up at the akuma as I let out a small sigh 

"Let's get this started."

Oracle and Apocalyptic nodded as they did answer me 

"Yes Rei."

I stayed sitting on Oracle's back as we started to take out the akuma with the rest of our allies. I did duck down as I dodged a blood bullet while there were explosions happening all around us. I glanced to see that Kanda and the rest of our comrades that could take out the akuma with the use of innocence were fighting against this giant horde with ease. The akuma were the lower level type anyways so I knew that we weren't going to be much of a threat to us. I did glance around as I was trying to see if this unknown female figure was going to show up. There was only a small number of akuma left by this point as they struggled to try and wound us. I did stop for a moment looking around once more before a female voice appeared above me with a giggle 

"Looks like I get to have some fun playing." 

I did look up to see that the strange female that had been reported to us had finally shown her face. She did have blonde colored hair and gray skin with black crosses resting on her forehead. There was something familiar about her though as we just started at each other for a moment. This unknown female gave another giggle as a grin appeared across her lips before she spoke 

"I finally found you, let's play a fun game okay? My dear sister." 

That was when I got hit by a sense of realization as my eyes went wide since I knew who was standing right in front of me 

"Rie..." 


	19. Declaring War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what Rie's power looks like when she uses it.

** **

**Rie's pov**

I giggled as I sat of the rooftop watching the destruction of the town that was happening all around me. I loved watching the destruction of towns because of the sounds that I got to hear. I smiled as I giggled once more while watching the enjoyment of the akuma destroying the place. I was hoping that this town would be destroyed since the Earl wanted me to declare war on the exorcists. I swung my feet back and forth as I heard the dying screams from the streets down below. I was going to let the akuma do all the work since these weak humans can't fight against us. Another grip appeared across my lips since I was just so happy because of how much fun this was for me. I looked up at I heard a sudden voice shout 

"Reinforcements are here!" 

I rolled my eyes thinking that they were just normal people who would die with the rest of the ones that had already been killed. I did look up as I saw that the akuma I had brought with me were starting to fall one by one. I did frown knowing that the reinforcements were exorcists since they are the only ones that can take down the akuma like this. I let out a small breath while I frowned to myself since they were ruining my fun. I stood up as I saw more akuma fall from the skies getting hit by the annoying innocence. My eyes scanned the area before they landed on one that had the same features as my beloved twin. I giggled as a big grin appeared across my lips 

"Let's have some fun, sis. The stage has been set for this moment, so let's put this play into action, shall we?" 

I knew that this was going to be fun because this was the perfect setting for us though. My wish for meeting my sister has finally be answered. Our reunion will finally be complete after so many years of being separated from each other. I giggled once more before I left the rooftop of the building to go play my part on this stage that I turned into a battlefield. I called one of the akuma over settling down on its shoulder while I heard over to where my beloved sister was at. I stayed in the sky as I looked down at them while my eyes were focused on my sister. I giggled though while I thought to myself 

_"Looks like I get to have some fun playing."_

I made eye contact with my sister as I felt giggly inside because of this reunion that was waiting to happen. I smiled as my sister looked up at me 

"I finally found you, let's play a fun game okay? My dear sister." 

This battle was going to be a victory for the Earl was I was going to crush these exorcists with my power. I'm going to show them my power and make sure that they know how powerful the Noah Clan really is. 

**Rei's pov**

I clenched my fists as I was looking up at my younger sister Rie who had gray skin, gold eyes, and black crosses resting across her forehead. She wasn't the same as when we were little telling me that something had happened to her. I didn't know what to think or what caused this change in my sister since she obviously was an enemy now. My shoulders trembled as I was filled with confusion on what had happened to make her be like this. Kanda was nearby as he saw my shaking shoulders before he spoke 

"Oi, get yourself together." 

I jumped a bit before I nodded letting out a small breath to help myself calm dow. I looked up at Rie knowing that a battle was going to break out in-between us. War has been declared on us by this attack with Rie being the start of it all. I shifted on my feet as I turned Apocalyptic and Oracle into two blades. Rie smiled as it was silent between us while Kanda and the rest of my comrades were fighting around me. 

Rie and I both moved as our weapons clashed against each other. We made eye contact as she was blocking my swords with her strange powers. My mind was racing with my thoughts wondering on what I could do as I fought against my sister. Our weapons clashed against each other again and again causing sparks to fly off into the night sky. I gritted my teeth in anger before I was able to finally land a hit against her, but it barely scrapped against her skin. I moved away as I dodge her attack while I felt the feeling of malice coming from her. The malice was overwhelming though as if I was just a normal person then I would of probably run away to avoid fighting. 

Rie giggled that sounded like the laugh that belonged to an insane person. I clenched my fists as I remembered on what I got told by Mr. Tamura. Rie apparently vanished after the death of our parents that made me think of one thing. I glared at her in fury because of what she did 

"It was you... You are the reason they are dead... You're a murder, Rie!" 

Rie laughed as a smile appeared across her lips 

"Mommy and Daddy let you be taken away from me, no one will get in my again. I did all of this for you, sissy." 

I knew that trying to reason with my sister at the moment won't do any good. I let out a breath knowing what the best was to deal with her as I had only once choice left. Rie would have to die because of how much of a threat that she was. I clenched my fists before I twisted one of my blades as I watched my sister closely. 

Rie and I soon clashed against each other once more as I was determined to defeat her. My eyes were filled with anger and hate while we fought with the intent to finish her off. I shifted as I was about to dodge her attack before I winced since I wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack. I backed away as I held my side feeling the warm blood flowing over my hand. I cursed as Rie laughed probably because she enjoyed the sight of blood. I shifted as I moved to get up not bothering to deal with my wound at the moment since this fight was more important. I was still glaring at her before a male's voice entered the air 

"Enough Rie, the Earl wants us to come back."

I saw Rie pout as she looked over at her strange comrade 

"Aww... okay Wisely, but I am going to leave my dear sister a present." 

This Wisely figure rolled his eyes letting out a small breath 

"Fine, just hurry up." 

She nodded with a large grin before turning toward me while she placed her hand up in the air. I had no idea on what was going to happen, but deep inside I knew that this was going to end badly. I moved as every nerve in my body was telling me to flee from what was going to happen. Rie still had that girl resting across her lips while she looked down at me 

"Enjoy my present, sister, let's meet soon once again though, okay?" 

My eyes went wide as a large ball filled with dark power appeared above my sister's head that could cause a lot of destruction. I looked at my comrades as I shouted 

"Run! Get out of here!" 

I ignored the pain in my side moving to get away because of the danger that was about to hit. I moved to get onto Oracle's back, but it was too late by that point since Rie sent the giant orb filled with power against the ground. That was when everything went black for me as my last thought was 

_"Rie... why?"_

The Noan and the exorcists have finally met as this was going to be the start of everything. This war was going to break out in fully power until there was a victor at the end of it all. It is unknown on who the winner will be since this war has been happening for many centuries already. 


	20. The Aftermath

**Kanda's pov**

I coughed as I felt myself coming around with the smell of dirt and smoke filling my senses. I shifted moving to push the rubble off that was laying over me. The area was quiet though while it was covered with the destruction from that blast which was created by that blonde-haired Noah. My eyes scanned the area for a moment before a golem flew toward me that belonged to one of the finders. A voice soon came though after a connection was made 

"Kanda, are you all right? We just arrived after receiving a call for help. Where are you located?" 

I continued to look around as the area was quiet while the members of the Noah Clan weren't in view. This was a battle that had been won by the enemy 

"Southwest of the hill." 

My wounds had already healed that were just scraps and bruises so that wasn't any point to mention them. The sound of coughing caught my attention before some rubble was moved revealing Rei. She coughed once again as one of her stags was standing by her. She seemed to be unharmed probably just scraps and bruises like I had received. The finders soon appeared to help out with injuries and locate anyone who was still missing. Rei did have a lot of explaining to do though especially with how she knew that blonde-haired Noah. 

**Rei's pov**

I finally caught my breath as a finder was cleaning up the wounds that I had received. I held my arm still looking down at the ground thinking about what had happened during the battle. This wasn't how I wanted to meet my sister again in the middle of this war especially with her being on the same said as the enemy. I needed to find out on what happened to my sister though and how she became a Noah. There were so many unanswered questions leaving me with no idea on where to start. This was something that I would have to find out on my own though since I didn't really know if anyone here would be willing to help me find the answers. 

There was just so much to do and I had no idea where to start to get those answers to my questions. It was going to be difficult though especially since I had no idea where I was going to start at. I waited for the finder named Anzu to finish bandaging my wounds before they went to go deal with the other duties that needed to be taken care of. I moved to get up letting out a small breath before looking at the destruction that was left behind by my sister. I clenched my fist tightly for a moment 

_"I'm going to find a way to stop you , Rie.. I'm going to stop you, I swear it."_


End file.
